ULTRASEVEN + RWBY "The Kaiju War Of Remnant"
ULTRASEVEN + RWBY "The Kaiju War Of Remnant" Is a Wattpad story created by 22Wlauzon(Fujiseijin) in 2019. The story contains strong moments of gore and violence, as well as strong language. Plot The story starts with Ultraseven fighting a Bemstar, but is nearly killed, had a Star bem Gyeron not come in and intervened, taking the opportunity to escape and head to Remnant (In this story, Remnant is located in the M78 universe), after nearly killing Team RWBY, he allied himself and Three Ultra brothers with the students of Beacon Academy. Characters Vol 1 Ultras *Ultraseven *Ultraman Tiga **Multi type **Tiga-Yang fusion **Yang-Blast form *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Mebius **Mebius-Ruby fusion **Ruby-Inifinity form *Ultraman *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Gaia **V2 **Gaia-Blake fusion **Blake-Supreme form *Ultraman Cosmos **Luna mode **Cosmos-Weiss fusion **Weiss-Future mode *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Agul **Agul-Winter fusion *Ultraman Taro (Host) *Ultraman X **Cyber Gomora armor **Cyber Eleking armor *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Nexus **Anphans **Junis **Junis blue *Astra *Ultraman Taiga **Photon Earth **Taiga-Velvet fusion *Ultraman Joneus *Ultraman Geed **Primitive *Ultraman Rosso **Flame *Ultraman Blu **Aqua *Ultraman Victory (Host) *Ultraman Orb **Specium Zeppilion **Lightning attacker **Orb Origin **Burnmite **Hurricane slash **Thunder brester *Ultraman Titas *Ultraman Fuma *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Ace Humans/ human hosts and forms *Dan Moroboshi (Younger) *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladona *Yang Xaio Long *Daigo Madoka *Takeshi Yamato (Younger) *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Mirai Hibino *Jaune Arc *Lie Ren *Shin Hayata (Younger) *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Hideki Goh (Younger) *Gamu Takayama *Penny Polendina *Musashi Haruno *Mitsuhiro Ide (Younger) *Gen Ohtori (Younger) *Genki Kagura *Winter Schnee *Hiroya Fujimiya *Aboras (Faunus) *Banila (Faunus) *Kotaro Higashi (Younger) *Daichi Ozora *Hikaru Raido *Ultraman Zero (Human form) *Hiroyuki Kudo *Riku Asakura *Akiko Fuji (Younger) *Kenichi Kai *Shou *Sun Wukong (Short cameo) *Ghira Belladonna *Kali Belladonna *Gai Kurenai *Choichiro Hikari (Short cameo) *Mercury Black *Peter Port *Bartholomew Oobleck *Katsumi Minato *Isami Minato *Kaito Touma (Short cameo) *Coco Adel *Velvet Scarlatina *Cinder Fall ** Pedanium Cinderos (ペダニウムシンデロス Pedaniumu shinderosu) ** Thunder Sinner (サンダーシナー Sandā shinā) ** Hyper Victoros (ハイパービクトロス Haipā bikutorosu) ** Gorgoteeros (ゴルゴテロス Gorugoterosu) *Jugglus Juggler Kaiju/aliens *Bemstar *Star bem Gyeron *Alien Baltan *Telesdon *Eleking *Sadola *Aribunta *Kyrieroid (Kiridoas キリドアス Kiridoasu "Female") *Alien Deathre (Demaas デマース Demāsu "Female") *Seabozu *Gabora *Suflan *Zaragas *Dorako *Alien Metron (Kaltan カルタン Karutan) *Alien Godola (Fake Yang Xaio Long ニセヤンシャオロン/ Kegvull ケグヴル Keguvuru) *Magnia *Kemular *Dada: A B and C *Ligatron *Lim Eleking *Nurse *Aboras (Faunus) *Banila (Faunus) *Bemular (Memory) *Gatanozoa (Memory) *Myu (Memory) *Tsuchikera (Memory) *Alien Nackle (Memory) *Yapool (Memory) *Super C.O.V (Grimm) *King Goldras (Grimm) *Giras Brothers *Alien Magma (Matomano マトマノ) *Blizzard (Grimm) *Zoa Muruchi (Grimm) *Birdon *Litra **Baby *Angoras **Baby **Mother (Grimm) *Arstron *Ghostron *Gokinezula *Red King *Mokian *Saramandora (Grimm) *Galberos (Grimm) *Gamakujira *Gymaira (Grimm) *Σ-Zuigul *Gan Q (Grimm) *Geschenk (Grimm) *Gazort (Neo Grimm) *Maga Grand King *Maga Zetton *Maga Pandon *Salem *Alien Zamu (Xemoden ゼモデン Zemoden) *Alien Groza (Grosomo グロゾーモ Gurozōmo) *Dark Mephisto Zwei *Ace Killer (RWBY killer RWBYキラー RWBY kirā) Vol 2 *Kyrieroid (Kiridoas キリドアス Kiridoasu "Female") *Golza (Grimm) *Antlar (Grimm) *Doragory (Grimm) *Rekyum Man (Rekyugon レキューゴン Rekyūgon) *Dada (Dadon ダドン) *Legionoid (Alpha) *Enzan *Yapool *Pedoleon **Klein **Groß (Grimm) *Windom *Miclas *Agira *Sevengar *Diglobe *Satanbizor *Skull Gomora *Shinryoku *Magular *Alien Godola (Kegvull ケグヴル Keguvuru) *Super Alien Hipporito (Jigoku ジゴク "Female") *Alien Gapiya (Sadeath) *Alien Markind (Mara マーラ Māra) *Demaaga (Grimm) **Tsurugi *Gudon (Grimm) *Pedanium Cinderos *Ragon *King Silvergon (Grimm) *Lunah (Moko モコ) *Alien Sran (Gibora ギボラ) *Super M91 Joe *Alien Valky (Halky) *Alien Icarus (Icari) *Alien Nackle (Nackley) *Majappa (Grimm) *Thunder sinner *King Joe *Vict Lugiel *Galactron MK2 *Alien Garut (Garumi ガリューミ Garyūmi) *Hyper Victoros *Samekujira (コザカナ "Small fish" Baby, Grimm) *Alien Kukarachi (Gokipuro ゴキプロ) *Gorgoteeros *Alien Iyros (Alora アロラ Arora) *Alien Bira (Mobila モビラ Mobira) *Lunatics (Grimm) *Hoe (Grimm) *Waroga (Waigon ワイゴン) *Monsarger *Silver bloome *Tyrant *Zoiger *Reigubas *Juda (Spectre) *Lidorias (�� and ��) *Vakishim (Kugutsu) *Velokron (Kugutsu) *Cherubim (Kugutsu) *Gubira (Kugutsu) *Bezelb (Grimm) *Shinigami/Zebub *Snake darkness *Alien Magma (Matomano マトマノ) *Alien Babarue (Babirou ババイリョウ Babairyou) *Giras Brothers *Hupnath (Digyakusatsu ダイギャクサツ) *Darkgone *Darklops *Inpelaizer * Chapters Vol 1 *Prologue: (プロローグ Purorōgu) **Monsters: Bemstar, Star bem Gyeron. *Episode one: I wish upon a shooting....Ultraman?. (射撃を願う.......ウルトラマンだ？ Shageki o negau...Urutoraman da?) **Monsters: None. *Episode two: A new friend (新しい友達 Atarashi tomodachi) **Monsters: Bemstar. *Episode three: An old 80's friend. (80年代の旧友人 Eiti nendai no kyū yūjin) **Monsters: Bemstar. **gore *Episode four: Meeting Nora, Pyrrha, and the invasion (ノーラとピュラ、そして侵略 Nōra to Pyura, soshide shinryaku.) **Monsters: Alien Baltan. *Episode five: The first (ザ・ファースト Za fāsuto) **Monsters: Telesdon, Eleking, Sadola, Aribunta. *Episode six: Vale falls to hell at noon (ベールは正午に地獄に落ちる Bēru wa shōgo ni jigokuniochiru.) **Monsters: Kyrieloid "Female, Alien Deathre "Female". **Violence *Episode seven: The loneliest one from space (宇宙で最も孤独な獣 Uchū de mottomo kodokuna jū) **Monsters: Seabozu. *Episode eight: Two monsters at Beacon (ビーコンアカデミーの2つの怪獣 Bīkon akademī no futatsu no kaijū) **Monsters: Gabora, Suflan, Zaragas. *Episode nine: Comet 24 returns (彗星ツイフォンのリターン Suisei Tsuifon no ritān) **Monsters: Dorako *Episode ten: What's gotten into us (私たちの何が問題なの Watashitachi no nani ga mondaina no) **Monsters: Alien Metron. *Episode eleven: Double trouble (ダブル・トラブル Daburu toraburu) **Monsters: Alien Godola. **Language *Episode twelve: How they did it (彼らはそれをどうやってやった Karere wa sore o dō yatte yatte) **Monsters: Alien Godola. *Episode thirteen: Leo and Neos (レオとネオス Reo to Neosu) **Monsters: Magnia, Kemular. *Episode fourteen: The Great and Powered ones (グレートでパワードのあるもの Gurēto de pawādo noaru mono) **Monsters: Dada (A,B,C). *Episode fifteen: A monster who likes Dust (ダストが好きな怪獣 Dasuto ga sukina kaijū) **Monsters: Ligatron. *Episode sixteen: The golden dragon (黄金の龍 Kogane no ryū) **Monsters: Lim Eleking, Nurse. *Episode seventeen: An old blue friend, two Fauna and Ultra brother number six (旧青い友、2のファウナ、そしてウルトラ兄弟ナンバー6 Kyū aoi tomo, ni no fauna, soshite urutora kyōdai nanbā shikkusu) **Monsters: Aboras (Faunas), Banila (Faunus). *Episode eighteen: Blake vs Blake (ブレイク対ブレイク Bureiku tai Bureiku) **Monsters: Sadola. *Episode nineteen: Where we came from (私たちはどこから来たの Watashitachiha dokokarakitano) **Monsters: None. *Episode twenty: We all found our powers (私たち全員が力を見つけました Watashitachi zen'in ga ryoku o mitsukemashita) **Monsters: Super C.O.V (Grimm), King Goldras (Grimm). *Episode twenty one: Two sea monsters, an alien, and Nexus (二つの海の怪獣、宇宙人、ネクサス Futatsunoumi no kaijū, Uchūjin, Nekusasu) *Monsters: Giras brothers, Alien Magma. *Episode twenty two: A little brothers time to shine (少しの兄弟繁栄の時 Sukoshi no kyōdai han'ei no toki) **Monsters: Blizzard (Grimm), Zoa Muruchi (Grimm). *Episode twenty three: The deadly bird (致命的な鳥 Chimei tekina tori) **Monsters: Birdon, Litra. **Violence *Episode twenty four: A strange looking Grimm (奇妙に見えるグリム Kimyō ni mieru gurimu) **Monsters Angoras (Baby) (Mother, Grimm). *Episode twenty five: The monsters of prom night (プロムナイトの怪獣 Puromu naito no kaijū) **Monsters: Arstron, Ghostron, Gokinezula, Aboras, Banila, Red king. *Episode twenty six: The giant space object (巨大な宇宙オブジェクト Kyodaina Uchū obujekuto) **Monsters: Mokian. *Episode twenty seven: Galberos strikes back (ガルベロスが反撃 Garuberosu ga hangeki) **Monsters: Saramandora (Grimm), Galberos (Grimm) *Episode twenty eight: The girl who likes pearls (真珠が好きな女性 Shinju ga sukina josei) **Monsters: Gamakujira. *Episode twenty nine: R/B (アカとアオ Aka to ao) **Monsters: Gymaira (Grimm). *Episode thirty: The lucky crucifix (ラッキーな十字架 Rakkī na jūjika) **Monsters: Σ-zuigul. *Episode thirty one: A trip to Menagerie (メナジェリーへの旅行 Menajerī e no Ryokō) **Monsters: Gan Q (Grimm), Geschenk (Grimm), Gazort (Gimm/ neo Grimm), Maga Grandking, Maga Pandon, Maga Zetton, Salem, Alien Zamu. *Episode thirty two: A shocking reveal (衝撃的な暴露 Shōgeki tekina bakuro) **Monsters: Godola team RWBY, Alien Zamu, Alien Godola. *Episode thirty three: The beginning of the end (オワリノハジマリ Owarinohajimari) **Monsters: Alien Godola, Alien Zamu, Alien Groza, Dark Mephisto Zwei, Ace killer (RWBY killer) **Character death, gore, dismemberment Vol 2 *Prologue: (プロローグ Purorōgu) **Monsters: None. *Episode one: The new beginning. (新しい始まり Atarashī hajimari) **Monsters: Kyrieloid "Female", Golza (Grimm), Antlar (Grimm), Doragory (Grimm) **violence *Episode two: The robots are here (ロボットが到着しました Robotto ga tōchaku shimashita) **Monsters: Rekyum man, Dada, Legionoid, Enzan. *Episode three: Tiga's miracle. (ティガの奇跡 Tiga no kiseki) **Monsters: Yapool, Pedoleon (Grimm), Miclas, Windom, Agira, Sevengar. *Episode four: Skull Gomora's Counterattack (スカルゴモラ反撃 Sukaru Gomora hangeki) **Monsters: Diglobe, Satanbizor (Skull Gomora). *Episode five: The forest is alive (森は生きている Mori haikiteru) **Monsters: Shinryoku, Magular, Alien Godola, Salem, Super alien Hipporito (Female). *Episode six: Frenemies (フレネミーズ Furenemīzu) **Monsters: Alien Gapiya (Sadeath) Alien Markind, Demaaga (Grimm), Cinder Fall (Pedanium Cinderos) **Violence *Episode seven: A tough of jade (ヒスイのタッチ Hisui no tacchi) **Monsters: Ragon, King Silvergon (Grimm), Super alien Hipporito (Jigoku "Female") . *Episode eight: Separated (離れた Hanareta) **Monsters: Alien Sran (Super M91 Joe). *Episode nine: Joneus meets Asahi (ジョーニアスとアサヒの出会い Jōniasu to Asahi no deai) **Monsters: Cinder Fall (Pedanium Cinderos). * Episode ten: Fishing grounds (漁場 Ryōba) ** Monsters: Alien Valky, Alien Icarus, Alien Nackle, Majappa (Grimm), Windom, Miclas, Agira. * Episode eleven : Thunder Sinner (サンダーシナー Sandā shinā) ** Monsters: Cinder Fall (Thunder Sinner). ** Violence * Episode twelve: Garumi's robot army (ガリューミのロボット軍 Garyūmi no robotto gun" ** Monsters: King Joe, Vict Lugiel, Galactron MK2, Alien Garut. * Episode thirteen: Reunited (再会した saikai shita) ** Monsters: Cinder Fall (Hyper Victoros). * Episode fourteen: An old pet (旧ペット Kyū petto) ** Monsters: Samekujira (Grimm), Alien Kucarachi. ** Violence *Episode fifteen: Orb has lost (オーブが負けた Ōbu ga maketa) **Monsters: Cinder Fall (Gorgoteeros) *Episode sixteen: Ruby and Weiss vs Cinder (ルビーとワイス対シンダー Rubī to Waisu tai Shindā) **Monsters: Cinder Fall (Gorgoteeros), Alien Iyros, Alien Bira. **Gore, strong language *Episode seventeen: How do you do (ハウ・ドゥー・ユー・ドゥー Hau do~u Yū do~u) **Lunaticks (Grimm), Hoe (Grimm). *Episode eighteen: Waigon (ワイゴン Waigon) **Monsters: Waroga. *Episode nineteen: Yapool's last stand (ヤプール最後のスタンド Yapūru saigo no sutando) **Monsters: Yapool, Monsagar, Silver bloome, Tyrant, Zoiger, Reigubas, Juda spectre, Lidorias. *Episode twenty: Shinigami returnes (死神が帰る Shinigami ga kaeru) **Monsters: Vakishim (Kugutsu) Velokron (Kugutsu) Cherubim (Kugutsu), Gubira (Kugutsu), Bezelb (Grimm), Shinigami/Zebub, Snake darkness. *Episode twenty one: True friendship: (真の友情 Shin no yūjō) **Monsters: Alien Magma, Alien Babarue, Giras brothers, Nova, Alien Akumania. *Episode twenty two: Digyakusatsu (ダイギャクサツ Daigyakusatsu) **Monsters: Hupnath. *Episode twenty three: Farewell King joe (さらば キングジョー Saraba Kingu Jō) **Monsters: Waroga, King Joe. *Episode twenty four: The end of Cinder Fall (シンダーフォールの終わり Shindā Fōru no owari) **Monsters: Alien Shaplay, Alien Bam, Alien Zetton, Alien Bat, Gigi, Alien Guts, Cinder Fall (Grimael). *Episode twenty five: Gora and Gora (ゴーラとゴラ Gōra to gora) **Monsters:Alien Tempora (Heisei) Gora. *Episode twenty six: The bid man's evil breeze (鳥人の悪な風 Torijin no am I na fú) **Monsters: Blits Blots, Alien Bat (female) *Episode twenty seven: Total nature control (総合し全管理 Sõgõ shizen kanri) **Monsters: Alien Groza, Enzan, Shinryoku, Tenkai. *Episode twenty eight: The final Resolution: PT2 (決着の日:第二部 Kecchaku no hi: Dainibu) **Monsters: Satanbizor, Zorlim (Grimm) *Episode thirty: The siege of Atlas (アトラスの包囲 Atorasu no hōi) **Monsters: Darkgone, Legionoid, Darklops, inperaizer, Chiburoids. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Crossovers Category:Fujigaming558